HELP ME!
by FannyK03
Summary: Rebecca necesitaba ayuda y la única persona que podría brindársela era Roy Mustang. ( toques de Royai y HavocxRebecca) después de la larga espera ya esta aquí el capi 7 n.n
1. Chapter 1

Bien para empezar como todos (o casi todos? o.0) sabemos los personajes pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa si no saben quién es, ¬¬ ps busquen en Wikipedia mínimo XD he he, ok procurare respetar los perfiles de los personajes aunque para ser sincera lo de la narración no es lo mío, me complico mucho a la hora de escribir pero intento hacerlo lo mejor que pueda; espero críticas constructivas u. u claro si desean ayudarme, sin más que decir empecemos.

* * *

-¡enserio, Riza, necesito ayuda!-rogo la morena.

-está bien, dime cual es el problema-giro la rubia amiga para verle a los ojos.

-ven, acércate-dicho esto observo a su alrededor para después susurrar-no se bailar-.

-¿enserio? ¿Es broma verdad? o.O-no pudo evitar preguntar.

¬¬ -crees ¿que jugaría con algo así?-

-bueno…-

-Además estoy segura que no soy la única, dime ¿tú sabes bailar?-

-si-.

*u*-¿me enseñas?-

-bueno la verdad es que…-

Flash back

En la única mesilla que ocupaba la enorme sala de los Hawkeye se encontraba un fonógrafo, Riza inspeccionaba el aparato y se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que existía una cosa así?, en la casa y ella no lo sabía. Un pelinegro contento y rebosante daba vuelo a su andar, ¿y a este que le ocurre? ¿Qué tiene de interesante este aparato? La pequeña se percató que al joven le brillaban los ojos como cuando su padre le acepto en la casa, esos ojos carbón parecían joyas ante sus ojos, eran fascinantes aunque a veces le intimidasen, cuan curiosos podrían ser, en fin había tantos adjetivos para ellos que empezaba a creer que no eran suficientes y claro debería dejar de pensar así del alumno de su padre, el moreno coloco un cilindro sobre la base, después la aguja, dio cuerda y el fonógrafo sonó.

-Srta. Elizabeth, me permite esta pieza-diciendo esto extendió su mano y sonrió a su pequeña amiga.

Después de esa tarde, el joven aprendiz solicito a su mentor el poder enseñar a la pequeña a bailar como forma de distracción para ambos por lo menos cada semana, tal vez una pieza cada tarde del domingo por algún tiempo, Riza se sentía, ¿cómo solían decir las chicas de la escuela? A si, volar.

Fin de Flash back

Ante el recuerdo sonrió apacible-me temo que no puedo, la verdad no sé cómo lo hago, la música parece guiarme y nada más-

-oh,ya veo u.u-esto desmotivo a Rebecca

-pero se quién podría enseñarte-dijo en un intento de serenidad, si Rebecca sabía a quién tenía en mente, seguro se reusaría al instante.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí ¬¬ saben me tomo un poco adecuar cronológicamente algunos datos, por ejemplo el fonógrafo, fue la idea original pero olvidaba su composición por lo que lo describí como un gramófono, después tuve problemas con ello ya que fullmetal se desarrolla más o menos posteriormente a la revolución industrial así que no cuadraba el aparato en el tiempo u.u


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí la continuación, gracias por leer n.n

* * *

Eran de aquellos días en que solía sentirse extraña, poco sensata y elocuente; suspiro para su resignación, como fue que pensó que el ahora general podría ayudar a Rebecca, es que acaso olvido por un segundo la antipatía entre ambos, si eso parecía, pero no había más que hacer, accedió en ayudarla y por más que lo pensaba no conocía a nadie más para enseñarle, el problema estaba en como informar a su superior, y como darle la noticia a Catalina, tal vez ambos rechazasen el hecho, pero hasta que ello no ocurriera…

-¿Teniente?-al oír su cargo salió de su ensimismamiento.

-Sí, ¿señor?-Roy enarco la ceja, sabía que algo la inquietaba, rara vez se distraía

-Teniente, ¿Qué ocurre?-le miro, ella lo sabía, sabía que no podría ocultarle nada, tantos años juntos no eran en baldé, había sido una orden más que cuestionamiento.

suspiro-señor, no es tiempo para distracciones-intento evitar la platica

-Y ¿usted me lo dice a mí?- enarcando nuevamente la ceja, le estaba evitando retóricamente y suspiro-me temo que no puedo trabajar cuando mis subordinados se distraen y más cuando es por algo que ronda por su cabeza por lo que no puedo ignorar lo ocurrido, si puedo ayudar en algo hágamelo saber-sin más que decir continuo con el papeleo, ese día no deseaba quedarse más tiempo del necesario en el cuartel, había decidido salir un poco de la rutina, tenía tiempo que no usaba su cocina, pensó.

El trabajo había concluido y sin pendientes como era costumbre, el general se levando de su asiento y agradeció a su personal por el esfuerzo de la jornada de ese día como pocas ocasiones hacía, cosa que aún no lograba asimilar Havoc concluyendo Brenda por lo perplejo que estaba su camarada, debido a ello, mofo; Fuery simplemente devolvió la gratitud, tanto que la teniente había colocado todo en orden en los archiveros mientras que Roy tomaba su abrigo dispuesto a retirarse sin antes averiguar que distrajo a su teniente hacia un rato atrás, por lo que tomo el abrigo contiguo y extendiéndolo a su dueño para después decir.

-¿Ahora me dirá que ocurre?- inquisitivos se mostraron aquellos ojos ónix, mientras que los de ella tenian un ligero asombro. Había tomado una decisión y nunca daba vuelta atrás, por lo que esa tarde se reuniría con Rebecca y plantearía al General la situación.

-No me queda de otra ¿verdad?-cerro sus ojos, tomo su abrigo y hecho a andar mientras que Roy le cedía el paso.


	3. Chapter 3

como saben Fullmetal no es de mi autoría si no de de la vaquita con tanga, porque si lo fuera Roy apareceria de vez en cuando desnudo XD hehehe ya enserio agradesco a Diana Carolina por el apoyo, se que me he apresurado en subir los capis ¬¬ pero es que si no lo hago la idea se me va. Bien los dejo.

* * *

-¿queee?! Estas loca, no, yo no entro a ese lugar-se detuvo en seco-has oído los rumores de esta zona, se dice que es de las peores por lo apartado que esta, ¿que no vez?, no hay ni una alma-

Suspiro-me temo eso no es cierto, además quien te enseñara a bailar vive por aquí-observando a su alrededor a los contados habitantes que transcurrían-y se más discreta con lo que dices-la zona parecía algo solitaria, tal vez en un tramo descuidada que daba la finta de ser refugio de personas de la baja sociedad.

-ohm, está bien y dime ¿le conozco?-se inclinó un poco para ver a su amiga ya que caminaban a la par.

-…-no hubo respuesta. Caminaron por un rato más, no mucho pero para Catalina era eterno ya que no había conversación.

-¿ya llegamos?-

-no-

-¿ya?

-no, teniente Catalina-

-¿y ahora?-

-…-arqueo una ceja

-oh, está bien, ¿y ahora?-sonrió lo más amplio que podía.-pff…-fue su último intento en una exhalación.

-¡oh por cierto!-observo Riza-a ti no, Riza-parpadeo dos veces la nombrada-le hablo a Hayate-rio para sus adentros e ignoro lo que su compañera conversaba al Shiba Inu, por lo que se simplemente disfruto del trayecto, a escasos metros giraron en una esquina para entrar a una calle menos transitada.

**OoOoOooOOoOOooOO**

-Y luego giramos en una esquina, y te juro me sorprendí, nada que ver-a sentía mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-mmm...-con cigarro en boca

-te contare mientras llega Riza,...-

-¿porque a mí? ¿Es que acaso tengo cara de tu comadre?-molesto comento un rubio teniente

-¿la verdad?-aquel teniente abrió un poco más los ojos ante el asombro-pa'que te digo que no-rio la morena

-¿eh?-casi que le cae el cigarro-¡tú, mujer!-

-¡ya cállate!, te estaba contando, y no me interrumpas-señalo la mujer-ah sí, te decía, entramos a una calle pintoresca, nada que ver con lo que rumoraban bueno si al principio de la zona, los edificios no eran más de 3 pisos, los ventanales tenían maceteros, había tendederos pero no le daba mala imagen al contrario sobre de ellos había ropas coloridas, Riza dice que aquellos tendederos cuentas historias, yo no le quise creer hasta que puso un ejemplo, ropitas de colores pasteles unos más grandes que otros y unos enormes, me dijo que ahí vivía una familia de tres niños, sus padres, y un abuelo y que la mamá solía hornear pasteles de manzana para ayudar con el gasto a su marido. Y para nuestra suerte saco algunos pasteles a enfriar por el ventanal, colocándolos ahí sobre el marco, olían exquisitos yo me sorprendí y le pregunte por otros tendederos y de algunos me dijo, de otros no sabía ya que aquella persona que me iba a enseñar…

-¿enseñar?-o.0

-no interrumpas, Havoc; te decía, ¬¬ claro me sorprendí de quien era después, no, no me creerías espera ¿dónde quede? Mmm...- frunció el ceño

-en que la teniente no sabía…-dijo desganado para después ser interrumpido

-Ohh si, que no sabía porque aquella persona no le había contado todas las historias que…-

**OoOoOOOOooOOoooOo**

Avanzaron dos cuadras más pequeñas y sobre la última doblaron, unas dos casas y llegaron al final de su destino, en frente se encontraba una casa de madera de unos 2 pisos, la fachada era sencilla, la planta alta contaba con un ventanal grande y en la baja dos más pequeñas, cada una al costado de la puerta principal de dos escalones, y un jardín de costado del cual solo se lograba divisar un enorme y frondoso árbol al centro debido a la cerca de madera de más o menos 1.60 mtrs., al acercarse al umbral de la puerta Rebecca observo las contadas macetas que adornaba las ventanas, pensó que ahí habitaba una sencilla pero bonita familia no solo por lo anterior sino por los visillos y cortinas blancas, se ruborizo solo un poco al pensar en vivir en una casa así; no, no faltaba mucho. Tocaron la puerta, se oyeron unos pasos, Black Hayate ladro, una teniente suspiro el momento había llegado.

-¿qué pasa Hayate?-con sonrisa aun en boca la morena acaricio al perro que ladro una vez más y mientras que su cola agitaba-¿estas contento, verdad? –Le hablo cariñosamente-¡ya, ya!-se abrieron la puerta.

Catalina giro para solo articular -¡eh!-

* * *

gracias por el apoyo tambien a BellaRichart n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno chicos aqui les traigo la continuación, me cuesta mucho aún ordenar las ideas XD es que aquí en mi cabecita esta re-buena la historia ¬¬ pero a la hora de escribir pff pero bueno espero les agrade y prometo hacer el proximo más alegre Xp.

ahhh olvidaba! Fullmetal no me pertenece y con ello sus personajes e historia.

Se portan mal! XD

* * *

Con ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos una morena maquinaba…

_Mmm…esto es extraño, más bien no comprendo que hace mustango aquí, puede que viva aquí, ¡imposible! con el salario que tiene y más por el ascenso que le otorgaron hace unos meses o.0 espera y si no es ¿por qué quiera?, sino porque…pobre u.u ahora debe mantener a sus 18 hijos, espera Rebecca hablamos de Mustang, a eso no puede ser…mmm-_

**OooOOoOoOOooOOooOOo**

-¿Qué pasa Hayate?-con sonrisa aun en boca la morena acaricio al perro que ladro una vez más y mientras que su cola agitaba-¿estas contento, verdad? –Le hablo cariñosamente-¡ya, ya!-se abrió la puerta.

Catalina giro para solo articular -¡eh!-

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más por la impresión-pasen por favor-cerro sus ojos y les permitió el paso.

Black Hayate miro a su dueña y está en respuesta, el Shiba Inu sabía que tenía el permiso siendo el primero en entrar, Roy le acaricio y con una sonrisa indico que era bienvenido, Black ya conocía el lugar no era la primera vez que visitaba, eso estaba claro pero al cachorro le agradaba aquel espacio aparte de ser amplio el ruido de ciudad del Este no era notorio en aquel lugar, era pacifico un gusto que compartían ambos, General y Cachorro; era seguro que el pequeño se preguntaba ¿por qué no su dueña y él se quedaban con aquel amable hombre?, a veces era divertido molestarlo cuando la rubia teniente no estaba cerca, como aquel hombre intentaba llamar su atención cuando nadie les observaba para solo recibir una ignorancia por parte del Shiba pero más que pensar en si el animalito pensaba en su dueña que en presencia del hombre parecía olvidar sus miedos, le veía sonreír y sabía que conciliaba el sueño solo después de recibir una llamada, sabía que era aquel humano por el simple hecho de llamarle "Coronel".

Ingreso Hawkeye seguido de la morena perpleja, la teniente se retiró las botas para tomar las únicas pantuflas que estaba en el mostrador todo por inercia, para su sorpresa el General se asomó desde la cocina para indicarle que entregara las pantuflas a Catalina, que tomara las suyas y que subiría por otras, mientras se ponían cómodas por indicaciones del superior, Roy subió, para Riza no era necesario observar su entorno ya conocía el lugar y el orden en el que se encontraban las cosas.

**OoOooOooOOoooOOOoo**

Rebecca suspiro para su resignación por más que le daba vueltas en busca de una explicación razonable ninguna le convencía de la realidad, y salió de su ensimismamiento ante la conversación que se sostenía.

-Teniente, sea tan amable de colocar la mesa-mientras que Roy terminaba de cocinar.

-Sí, Coro... ¡General!-se sorprendió ante su error.

Sonrió para su complacencia-ni yo me acostumbro aún-dicho comentario relajo a Hawkeye.

-Pero debe hacerlo, señor-se acercó a la alacena serenamente miro sobre el rabillo del ojo al hombre de lado que había enarcado una ceja para después reír suave y burlonamente que en respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa leve cosa que sólo él sabía que se encontraba ahí y que Catalina no percibiría.

_Es ¿que acaso olvidaban que estaba ahí?, o.0 esta será una larga tarde…_

La teniente restante observaba a su alrededor mientras seguía sentada en el pequeño comedor por indicación del anfitrión, a espaldas se encontraba una de las ventanas la más cercana al jardín, a su derecha estaba la cocina sobre la pared donde se encontraban Riza y Roy; al frente se encontraba una cuarto del cual no podía divisar nada ya que la puerta estaba cerrada. Suspiro y continuo con la inspección, a su izquierda se encontraba la sala con una alfombra en el centro, sobre ella una pequeña mesa de café y sobre esta una diminuta planta acuática, un único sofá y de la pared que podía observar se percató que estaba adornada con cuadros que abarcaban casi en su totalidad a esta, los cuadros eran de ventanales que detrás de ellos mostraban una tarde de otoño dando el aspecto a la casa de acogedora, no, la palabra hogareña era mejor; entre los dos cuadros una mesilla alta y larga la cual solo contaba con un fonógrafo. Para finalizar detuvo su vista en aquel pasillo que dividía la casa que conectaba la puerta principal y las escaleras que conducían a la parte alta, suspiro de nuevo a pesar de la simpleza del interior, y con la actitud de aquellos dos y el cachorro esto parecía…bajo la vista en busca de sus pies que en ese momento por inquietud movía los dedos pero solo se topó con las pantuflas sobre ellos para exhalar una vez más con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos que se recargaban sobre el borde de la mesa.

-¿Ocurre algo, Catalina?o.0-Hawkeye sostenía algunos platos y cubiertos mientras que a su espalda observaba Roy curioso para después voltear a continuar con lo que hacía.

* * *

ahí es donde hace su aparición estelar el Fonógrafo |(^u^)|


	5. Chapter 5

bueno chicos les he traido la siguiente parte claroo regresamos a no más de 500 palabras XD hehhe aún estoy segura que serán varios capitulos de esta forma ¬¬ ustedes que opinan, ¿voy uniendo algunos capitulos para que sean mas largos y con ello menos? ejem. unir el cap. 1 y 2

Por cierto GRACIAS POR EL APOYO n.n es la primera vez que escribo uno, aún dudo como se hace esto XD hehheh bueno sin más les dejo

* * *

-¿Qué ocurre, Teniente Catalina?-sopeo un poco Roy.

-¿Eh? Hehehe- observo tanto a Riza como a Roy

-¿Es qué acaso cocino tan mal?-enarco una ceja.

¬¬ _Si no nos mataron los condenados mayas, este si lo hará_. Pensó-no he probado nada la verdad -

-De eso ya me di cuenta n_n oh vamos Teniente Rebecca le prometo que no hay veneno en su plato-sonrió con sorna

-gracias por informarme General Mustango-sonrió hipócritamente-la verdad no pienso arriesgarme-

n.n-que intenta decir Teniente-empezaba a notarse una venita

-¿yo? Hehhe. Nada, ¿qué podría yo insinuar?-

-¿está segura?-

-nada que tenga que ver con su comida-General-hizo énfasis en el cargo

Hawkeye suspiro en resignación _estos dos no pueden intentar llevar la paz_-Teniente Catalina no olvide a que hemos venido, General accedió al ayudarme-

-¡Si, lo se Riza, pero no me esperaba que fuera Mustango!-

La vena se exalto más-¡Mustang! por favor-y usted lo ha dicho Teniente, accedí en ayudarla pero no comprendo que hace aquí Rebecca-

-Teniente Rebecca para usted-

-¿Catalina?-suspiro Hawkeye

-General…-¬¬

-General le pido que retome su postura, Catalina no seas mal educada e intenta comer algo-sentencio la Rubia.

-bien-al unísono respondieron los nombrados

o.o mm…no sabe mal, para su sorpresa y continuo probando para rectificar su respuesta-Nada mal Mustang, pero que esto no te infle el ego-la rubia y el moreno intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron ante el comentario, claro Rebecca no se percató.

-Ahora si Teniente, me dirá ¿cuál es la ayuda que me solicitaba?-

**oOoOOoOOOoOoOOOooOOOoo**

Se apoyó a un costado del lavabo-¿Así que no sabes bailar TENIENTE CATALINA?-diciendo esto último en un tono más alto para llamar la atención de la morena que ahora se encontraba en la sala "inspeccionando", Hawkeye enarco una ceja y negó con la cabeza para amonestar a su superior mientras pasaba un plato para que lo secara, al final este rio burlonamente ante el comentario proveniente de la sala.

-no es que no sepa, es solo que… no aprendí bien-observaba lo restante de la sala, al final de esta se encontraba un librero amplio; a su izquierda, una chimenea (sobre el muro que dividía la sala y las escaleras) y frente a esta se encontraba un sillón rojo.

-Entonces tendremos que enseñarle-se dirigió a Hawkeye mostrándole una amplia sonrisa pero esta se esfumo ante la respuesta.

-¿tendremos? No señor, usted bailara con Catalina-

-¿eh?-o.O suspiro ante su pronta resignación por lo que pudo admirar una sonrisa triunfante en su teniente-está bien-

Antes de dirigirse a la sala susurro-después acordamos mi paga-ahora el que sonreía era Él.

Ladro Black Hayate pero segundos después se vio callado ante la señal de su dueña, un dedo sobre sus labios, que aún mostraban una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Roy preparó Katsu Kare digo por si preguntan jejeje ¬¬ yo y mi teoria de que la madre de Roy fue Japonesa, digo, por sus ojitos y su cabello lacio rebeldon XD hehehe (no podia ser de Xing porque vendria siendo China?, Creta,Grecia por lo que Amestris esta en ...) olvidenlo yo y mis teorias.

Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry por la espera, ya saben como la mayoria hay ocupaciones que atender y más si se trata de la Universidad. Bien sin más espero les agrade este capi o.0 que en el momento se me ocurrio.

aclaración:-Se usa la expresión en sentido figurado«_se ve a leguas_», «_se nota a leguas_» o «_a la legua_» para indicar que algo es demasiado obvio. Aparte de la tradicional unidad de medición.

**Fullmetal no me pertenece por lo que la Autoría es de la Vaquita sexy XD**

* * *

-mmm…- su malestar se notaba a leguas al caminar, nunca ni en los más estrictos entrenamientos del ejercito la había dejado así, no, cada paso que daba sentía la cadera tronar preferiría en ese instante estar tras un escritorio haciendo formularios para su desgracia se cayeron algunos informes, maldijo, solo a ella podría ocurrirle algo así, suspiro tenía que recogerlos. Intento de varias formas descender hasta ellos pero el dolor de la cadera se lo impedía, intento apoyarse en la pared y jalarlos con un pie, cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo…

-Becky o.0 ¿qué haces?-

-ahh-para su sorpresa-Señor Furher hehhe que sorpresa verlo por aquí ¡auch!-giro el dorso demasiado rápido.

Un escolta de Grumman intento levantar el documento, pero el anciano le dio la indicación contraria-hehe ¿qué ocurre Becky, muy mala noche?-por sí mismo tomo el documento que posteriormente entrego a la encargada.

-hehe algo así, Señor-nadie debía saber que por culpa de Mustang estaba en ese estado, le horrorizo la idea de los rumores que inventaría las "secretarias" si se enteraban, no era su tipo, ohh no, dejemos que piense lo que desee Grumman.

-¿Becky?-

-sí, Señor-

-dile al tipo aquel, que no te vuelva a dejar así, eres mi asistente y así me eres casi inútil-

-…- _¿aquel?,_ cayó en cuenta a lo que se refería.-no volverá a ocurrir, señor-

-te veo en la oficina, si logras llegar-dijo con sorna, sin más se retiró.

Era seguro, o desechaba la idea de aprender a bailar o mataba de un tiro a Mustang y poder cambiar de maestro… _"maestro"_ pensaba mientras un escalofrio recorrio su espalda.

**OooOOOooOOooOOOoooOOOooooOOO**

-haber Cathalina debes dejar de tensarte, relájate -suspiro por enésima vez-no, está mal-la música se acabó y Riza solo observaba desde el sillón- para bailar el vals la posición es erguida. No se mueven las caderas ni los hombros fuera de esta posición recta, estira un poco el cuello, no, no tanto-Roy daba el ejemplo y corregía la postura de la morena.

Se dejó caer el sillón más cercano, no pensó que fuera tan difícil aprender a bailar ¿qué era lo divertido de ello? Había oído a las secretarias comentar que era grato el salir a bailar, ESO no lo era.-Mustang es solo un baile ¿por qué tanto protocolo?-resoplaba.

-¿solo un baile?-a estas alturas había ganado un tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda-Teniente Cathalia, Usted…-se vio interrumpido

-Rebecca, por favor sigue las indicaciones o no lograras progresar-dijo una tranquila rubia que jugaba con un Shiba Inu.

-Ok-de mala gana-haber Mustang ¿Por qué tan a pecho lo de instrucción?-no había otra alternativa debía enseñarle lo básico o sería un verdadero dolor de cabeza por las próximas semanas.

-Empecemos, ¿Dónde decía que se llevaría a cabo el baile?-

-En el teatro Central, es ¿qué acaso debo repetirlo?-

-mmm…sabe usted, ¿Qué tipos de bailes se llevan a cabo ahí?-

-La verdad no, ¿Por qué?-suspiro Roy para su resignación.

-Se llevan a cabo bailes de etiqueta que solo asisten personas burócratas- tanto Hawkeye y Mustang se preguntaron ¿Por qué asistiría Rebecca a un evento así? Intercambiaron miradas para después posarlas en la única persona restante.

-¿Qué? -¬¬ _debía una explicación ¿verdad?_ -tengo una invitación y como les dije me urge aprender a bailar y tengo 3 semanas para el susodicho evento.

-bien-dijo el pelinegro.-empecemos con lo básico…

**oooOOOoooOOOOoooOOo**

-Y salió con sus explicaciones…-desganada dijo como si el solo hecho de recordar la agotara-dime es ¿qué acaso Mustang da explicaciones extensas?, del ¿cómo se originó?, el ¿Por qué?, bla bla blaaa…-no hubo respuesta-¡Hey¡ te hablo-

-O-O-no habia carburado lo que acababa de escuchar y su distracción no era por el ruido del campo de tiro-

-yuju!...ohh yujuu-intento captar la atención de su compañero que tenía un rato sin disparar _¿Cuándo dejo de disparar? Creo que desde que dije "Mustang"._

-ahhhh- soltó el arma, se sentó para después agitar el cabello-es broma ¿verdad Teniente Rebecca? -O.o suplicaba que así fuera, su superior dando clases a Becky, _¿desde cuándo la llama así?_ _No importa; la teniente Hawkeye le dio la sugerencia y ella ¿Cómo sabía que el Jefe sabe bailar?; pero la pregunta del millón ¿Por qué demonios acepto Mustang?, oh no…es ¿qué acaso el mundo se volvió loco? ¿Eduard mide 1.80? ¿Brenda es delgada? ¿Fuery al fin consiguió novia? Hahahha ¿Mustang no es mujeriego? Hahah solo falta que Falman haya abierto los ojos ¬¬._

-es ¿que acaso no me escuchaste? Sordo!-

-Ahhh-por inercia se tapó el ahora tímpano roto, juraría que lo estaba-¡¿Qué?! Es ¿qué acaso me quieres dejar sordo?-

-Havoc, querido-demasiado dulce para su gusto pensó el rubio teniente-¿me ayudas a levantarme?

-¿he?-o.0

-jejejje, es que me duele todo y no puedo levantarme- n_nU

-_-U

* * *

creo que en este si haré modificaciones, la verdad no me convencio.

Gracias por el apoyo chicas n.n ¡enserio!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chicos aquí les traigo el capitulo 7, sin más que decir. Ahh solo** _"choco"_ **el termino se utiliza para referirse "entrar en vejez", instante donde el cuerpo y mente reciente los años y las experiencias (claro esto último lo agrege yo, ya saben te pones a pensar en lo que has hecho de tu vida XD y no, no estoy tan vieja).**

* * *

-¡señor!-

-oww…-

-…-suspiro para su resignación su superior divagaba de nuevo-¿ocurrió algo con su excelencia?-

-…-se detuvo ante la pregunta, pero segundos después prosiguió con su andar y por lo consiguiente el de tu teniente-nada sin importancia, Teniente-

-si me permite señor, siempre se muestra distante cada vez que le manda a llamar el ahora Fuhrer-esperaba poder ayudarle aunque sea escuchándolo.

-soy tan obvio, ¿Teniente?-suspiro a esa mujer nunca se le escapaba nada, sabía que en ocasiones disimulaba el hecho de no haber oído ni visto nada.

-me temo que sí, Señor-ni se inmuto la rubia

Con pesadez sonrió de medio lado-pensé que el adjetivo de "vago" era parte de mi persona al igual que irresponsable, mujeriego, arrogante…-

-Coronel, ambos sabemos que solo es una finta, aunque no puedo negar que hay cosas que se han vuelto parte de su persona-

-¿arrogante?- esbozaron una tenue sonrisa

-y vanidoso, Señor- rio para sus adentros, recordaba como Roy empezó a prestar atención a su imagen posterior a la guerra de Ishval, por un momento se amargo dicha sonrisa

-oww…eso no es cierto-simulo sentirse ofendido ante la afirmación, sabía que pasaba por la mente de Riza-¿o Sí?-se inclinó hacia ella con manos dentro de los bolsillos, para cuando ella percibió la cercanía se alarmo pero el gesto infantil acompañado del cuestionamiento redujo la importancia, al ver que cumplió con su objetivo recupero la distancia entre ambos y sonrió triunfante ante la sorpresa de su teniente. Ella también sonrió ante su reacción pero sobre todo por la sutil forma de que él la alejaba de aquellos momentos de amargura, tristeza pero sin admitir del todo que le cortaba y aceleraba el pulso.

-Señor, debe terminar su papeleo hoy, no olvide que al rato hay practica con la teniente Cathalina- continuaron con su andar por los pasillos.

-Ayyy, no -negaba la idea de recibir más pisotones, Riza no pudo evitar escapar un bufido en modo de burla-¡Teniente! ¬¬-

**OooOOOoOoooOOOOoooOOO**

-eso no puede ser, Havoc ¡alucinas!-dijo Brenda mientras jugaba una partida de ajedrez con Falman-mmm…esto no es divertido sin el Coronel.-

-Lamento no cumplir con sus expectativas, Teniente segunda Brenda-

-no te preocupes, Falman-

-pero si les digo que Rebecca me dijo…-todos observaban al hombre que fumaba, no bromeaba o ¿sí?

-¿Qué le dijo la teniente Cathalina, Teniente Havoc?- se ahogó con el humo, todos sudaron frio Mustang estaba de camino a su escritorio, nadie le oyó entrar.

-amm, nada interesante Jefe, ya sabe chismes-intento reducirle importancia.

-ya veo, nada mas no quiero tener un vecindario en la oficina, ¿de acuerdo, señores?-todos asintieron frenéticamente, cuando Roy se ponía en planes de superior la cosa era otra.

**oOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOOoooOOOOOooo**

Se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj de la oficina, el deslizar de la pluma al firmar, el papeleo y la máquina de escribir, todo estaba en completa calma al parecer pero llego a su límite.

-¿Ya podemos ir a comer?-dijo Fuery, cosa que sorprendió a todos ya que Brenda era quien proponía dicha idea. Mustang rio, sus hombres nunca cambiaran haha y ¿él lo haría?

-adelante, pueden ir-sin más al unísono agradecieron, y en reflejo los cuatro hombres se levantaron para después retirarse.

-Señor…-

-Eso también va para usted, Teniente-

-pero, señor-

-nada de peros, retírese y no me moleste-eso era un _"vaya, que yo también necesito un descanso"_

-de acuerdo, Coronel-

Para cuando todos regresaron el papeleo seguía apilado, un Coronel dormía, se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares, Hawkeye intento llevarse los documentos para firmarlos en lugar de Mustang, pero noto algo extraño, estaba ordenados…eso significaba una cosa.

-Teniente-sin abrir si quiera los ojos-puede archivarlos-

-si, Coronel-

Ahí, estaba otra vez, para sorpresa de Havoc y los demás, un acto inesperado de Mustang es ¿qué acaso le había dado el "chocho" a Roy? si, era posible.

**OooOOOOoooOOooooOOOoooOOoooooOOOOoooo**

¡DIOS! Esto era un martirio y los causantes se llamaban "zapatillas", le dolían las pantorrillas, los pies en general, ¡ah! Y los brazos, con las posturas que el general le indicaba, en ese momento practicaba sola, brazos ligeramente a la altura de los hombros un en flexión y otro ligeramente de lado simulando "mano (izquierda) femenina sobre el hombro o de costado del brazo (derecho) masculino y mano con mano" ni siquiera podía disfrutar de la música, le encantaba esa canción, "esa" vals de las flores de un tal Tchaikovsky, debía recordar los pasos para girar los básicos no fueron problemas y menos sin esos tacones, le tensaba que aquel cachorro la observara detenidamente, se sentía tonta al bailar sola mientras que Mustang estaba en la cocina preparando algún refrigerio con Hawkeye…era sospechoso, si lo era _¿por qué el cachorro la miraba?_ Se exalto, era suficiente.

-Entonces Teniente Cathalina, ¿qué nos puede decir del Vals?-dijo Roy mientras colocaba la bandeja con Té frío y algunos bocadillos, _valía la pena estar ahí, digo a nadie le dan de comer gratis y más si la comida es buena como la pinta._

-El vals es un ritmo de tres tiempos en un compás... Es el baile de salón por excelencia, el clásico baile de salón y el que bailan los novios en el día de su boda.- _¿dijo con ilusión?_ Pensó Hawkeye-El origen de su nombre viene del término "walzen", en alemán girar.-Roy rio para sus adentro por el penúltimo comentario.

-Bien, ¿Cuántos tipos de Vals existen? ¿Cuáles son las piezas de vals que debe uno conocer?-cruzó los brazos mientras se recargaba a un costado del Fonógrafo.

-¡¿qué?!- se detuvo en seco.

-es necesario conocer lo fundamental del baile para evitar sorpresas pero sobre todo se debe conocer acerca de lo que se hace o práctica, no deseara sufrir vergüenzas por no conocer o ¿sí? Rebecca-hablo por primera vez esa tarde la Rubia Teniente.

-además-agrego Roy-los asistidos a dicho evento le interrogaran sobre un poco de cultura en general, es lo que hacen los "aristócratas", los hombres hablan de política, negocios y sobre el ejecito, mientras que las mujeres deben conversar sobre las artes, algunos libros, etc.-

-Mustang, ya no estamos en esos tiempos ¿lo sabias?-cuestionó la morena

-es lo que usted cree-con sonrisa burlona en labios termino la conversación el pelinegro.

* * *

**Bonita semana a todos :3 y gracias por el apoyo chicas.**


End file.
